


Fluffy Winter Drabbles

by LearnToShareFeanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: And some for general fall/Thanksgiving, But I don't know it as well as I probably should, But I'm done now, Gift for a friend, Hope you enjoy, I may add more if I'm requested to, Just a bunch of cute fics for Christmas, Multi, None of these are crossovers, trying to keep as much Harry Potter as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnToShareFeanor/pseuds/LearnToShareFeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what's on the tin. Do you want a truly RIDICULOUS amount of fluff? Congratulations, you've found your fic! The 3rd chapter (which is an LOTR one) is an all-human AU. I suppose you could put the 3rd one in the Glorestor drabbles series, but whatever. I'll stop updating these, likely after New Years. Most of these are only a few hundred words long.<br/>I hope you all enjoy! There will be no violence (except for snowball fights, and the occasional massacred pumpkin), no graphic sex, drug use, or anything like that. Just- read this and get diabetes, you've been warned.<br/>So that I don't have do do it on every chapter: I do NOT own any characters in any of these fics except for those who are OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moony Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torinighthawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinighthawk/gifts).



> Hello! Please feel free to correct any grammar or spelling mistakes, as these are presents for my beta. Because of this, she can't really beta read them. Meh.  
> I hope all of you enjoy! Let me know what you think of the fics in the comments below, and if you have any requests.

Moony Christmas 

                Remus sat with a cup of steaming hot cocoa in the Gryffindor common room on Christmas, listening to his friends bicker good-naturedly. ‘ _Everything,_ ’ he thought peacefully, ‘ _is so far away’._  The full moon had long since risen, but although the potion he’d drank earlier turned his stomach, he did not regret it. The full moon made him nervous, but not tonight. Tonight, as James and Sirius got into yet  _another_ argument about which broom models were superior and Peter kept throwing in random comments to keep the argument going, he was safe. He wasn’t a werewolf, wasn’t the Gryffindor expected to keep his friends in check. He was just Remus Lupin, a Gryffindor student, sipping a cup of cocoa in his warm sweater and pajama pants.

                And if he snuck a few of Peter’s chocolates, well, who could blame him? Chocolate was good for just about everything. 


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Harry Potter chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Winter Wonderland

                Hogwarts was the first place in Harry’s life that he’d felt safe. Of course, every year, those illusions were broken a little more every time- the Philosopher’s Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and so on. But still, he had felt safe. More than that. He had felt _wonder_. The Dursley’s, they had taken every ounce of his wonder, his joy from him. But when he first got that letter, when he saw the hurricane of pale cream envelopes with his name on them, he felt joy again. Now, tromping through the snow in his own home, shared with his wife, Ginny, he felt a similar upwelling of joy. The first snowflake fell, and he smiled. Another followed, and his smile turned into a grin. Then, it was well and truly snowing, and he laughed at the sight of the trees turning into strange ice sculptures, his yard turning into a winter wonderland.

                “James! Albus! Lilly! Get out here, it’s snowing!”

                As shrieks erupted from the house and three children ran towards him, he had a thought. The only think better than having a winter wonderland was absolutely decimating it with his children. And his wife when she got home and realized he hadn’t forced them to put their coats on first.


	3. Ice Cream in Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the first LOTR chapter in this.

                “Arwen, no.” Came the sharp command.

                “But dad, you let the twins get ice cream!” The six-year old whined.

                “Arwen, honey, you _just_ had candy, you do not need ice cream.” Elrond returned, staring at the menu distractedly.

                The child pouted, then spied her ‘uncle’ Erestor. “Uncle, can I have ice cream? Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?”

                This garnered a raised brow, and Arwen knew from experience that the answer was going to be a definite ‘no’, even before he spoke. “Didn’t your father just finish telling you no?”

                She widened her eyes, knowing both her father and her uncles had difficulty resisting what they called her Bambi eyes. She let out a sudden ‘oof’ as she was unceremoniously picked up and settled on a wide hip. “Arwen, if you keep whining like this, you can’t go play in the snow later.” Glorfindel warned teasingly.

                Ah! Such a predicament! She could try- and likely fail- for ice cream now, or she could go play outside later. But ‘later’ was some strange adult concept that she just didn’t understand. Later could be in just a few seconds, or sometimes a few days, so ‘later’ did not sound too promising to her. “When’s later?” She asked suspiciously, and Erestor almost snorted out his coffee. It was a well-known argument with the three of them; Elrond and Glorfindel were proponents of the word, saying that she needed to get used to it, while Erestor (and his seven year-old adopted son) thought that ‘later’ was simply an excuse, and she needed an actual time to look forward to.

                Glorfindel glared at him, and Arwen desperately interrupted, knowing that if they got into what her Dad called a ‘lover’s spat’, whatever _that_ was, Glorfindel might completely forget about ‘later’. “But when’s later?” She asked, attempting to make herself as cute as possible to avoid the ‘don’t interrupt adults’ lecture.

                Her father tapped her knee to get her attention. “Do you want the chicken or a burger?” He asked, knowing that she’d likely slip half her food onto the twins’ plates anyway. Those two would eat anything, so it didn’t really matter.

                “Burger please! With lots and lots and lots of ketchup, though.”

                “Later,” Erestor began, earning a worried glance from Elrond as he tried to give his order to the worker at the counter, “Is after you’ve eaten _all_ of your food.”

                All of it? But they usually put enough food to feed half a grown-up on her plate, and even though she could eat it, it took forever, and she could be _playing_! Completely giving up on her chance for ice cream, she agreed sulkily.

                After eating, they headed to the park. Well, first, they went to Erestor’s house to relieve the baby sitter and get his son Lindir (Arwen still couldn’t understand why he was Erestor’s and not Glorfindel’s), then back to her house to get the twins, and _then_ headed to the park.

                Arwen hated ‘later’.

                Still, she completely forgot about the struggle to get ice cream when she was throwing snow balls at her icky brothers heads (they kissed girls, and that was just _gross_ ), and then when she was making snow angels, and then ice skating, and then got hot drinks (hot chocolate was the best, she didn’t like uncle Erestor’s pumpkin spice thingy at all), and then- then, she woke up in the back of the car heading home.

                Maybe ‘later’ wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
